


Bottle

by quietnight



Series: Inktober 2018 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Drinking, Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating, bog witch Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Sam got the shirts.  Bucky made the (human safe!) booze.  Steve has to carry the candy bag.  And possibly a couple baby pumpkins if they get tired.





	Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [march of the pumpkins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141835) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/30450178937/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
